lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Clitoral pump
A clitoral pump is a sex toy designed for women's pleasure that is applied to the clitoris and/or labia creating the sucking effect and increasing the blood flow to genitals. The invention of this device derives from the male prototype - penis pump appeared in the early 1900s and intended for sexual stimulation delivering the sucking effect. A clitoral pump may be used on the Clitoris, clitoral hood, labia (both minora and majora), the entire genital area and, in some cases, nipples. The clitoral pump is not designed to be applied to the vaginal opening nor the inside of the vagina, since it may cause serious injuries. The use of a clitoral pump is not only restricted to sexual pleasure purposes. Their use is often recommended by physicians for treating female sexual problems connected with anorgasmia. Improving blood flow to the genitals is achieved by regular use of the device. Structure and action A clitoral pump usually consists of the cylinder (cup) and hand pump (hand-squeeze bulb) with a tube. The cylinder can be round or oval and is available in different sizes depending on the size of the area stimulated. The smaller variants are intended only for clitoral and clitoral hood sucking. To use the device, the cylinder is placed over the clitoris and a vacuum is created between the skin and device by operation of the hand pump. The sucking effect makes the clitoris throb due to increased blood and skin tension. The hand pump allows complete control of the sucking effect and can be stopped at any moment by releasing the valve on the tube. There are some special variants of hand pumps but in most cases it is a rubber hand bulb with a tube connecting to the cylinder. This bulb is squeezed by the user to produce the vacuum. Materials Normally cylinders are made of soft pliable materials, such as gel, silicone, rubber or a combination of these, sometimes in conjunction with other patented materials. The cups made of more pliable material generally deliver more pleasant sensations in comparison to those made of hard plastic. Types There are three basic types of clitoral pumps: * Simple pumps. This type is a simple device that includes a cup or cylinder for vacuum producing and a hand pump connected with the cup with a rubber tube. * Pumps with teasers inside the cylinder. This model's cylinder is equipped with special clitoral teasers: small spikes or bumps inside designed to make the stimulation more intense. The textured sleeves can be interchangeable. * Pumps with vibrating element. This model creates an intense effect by means of a vibrating bullet in the cylinder and operated by a separate control panel. In most cases the vibrating bullet is removable for those users who wish to receive just the sucking stimulation. Body modification Though rare, some women use clitoral pumps in an effort to permanently enlarge their genitals. While a clitoral pump can temporarily increase the size of the sexual tissues, due to the forced increase in blood flow and the vacuum applied to the tissues, permanent enlargement is rare and usually of minimal increase in dimensions. There is a risk of serious injury if the woman over-pumps her genitals with this device. See also * Sex Toys * Dildo * BDSM * Anorgasmia * Masturbation * Genital jewellery * Penis enlargement * Betty Dodson * Sexual intercourse References * Vacuum Pumping of Female Genitals External links * Masturbation with Clitoral Pump * Clitoral Pump FAQs Category:Sex toys